A Day with Kakashi
by Pepper Gem
Summary: A super-short story my friend urged me to create: So, you spend a day with Kakashi, and...


A DAY WITH KAKASHI

**A DAY WITH KAKASHI**

You stared at Kakashi, beyond the plate of dangos and across the table from you, wondering how this all started. The last thing you remembered was Kakashi arriving at your door and saying you had to come with him…you had no clue as to why or how this came to be, so you decided to ask.

"Kakashi…??" you ask, trying to get his attention off of Icha Icha Violence.

"Hm?" he looked up from his book, casually.

"Why am I stuck here with you?"

Kakashi's face went flat. _She makes it sound as if I'm a total bore…_ "You're not stuck with me; I'm stuck with you, just for today. Hokage orders." He closed his book and set it down, eyeing up the dango you were eating.

"Why, though?"

"I am aware that the Akatsuki are after you. I was given this mission to guard you, should they decide to kidnap you when you're by yourself. It's only for today, though, so that Lord Hokage has enough time to post ANBU sentries around the perimeter of the village."

You nod, looking at the last dango left. "You want it?"

"Of course I do, but…" Sweat poured down Kakashi's face.

"But…"

"I'd have to remove my mask to eat it, now wouldn't I?"

It dawned on you that you've never seen his face before, so you anticipated his mask removal.

Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye, spotting Anko and Iruka at a separate table – and after making sure they weren't looking, he slowly began to remove his mask. You sat forth on the edge of your seat, waiting for the moment of truth.

…

Kakashi paused and let go of his mask; his face not so pale anymore…he reached for his book, held it in front of his face, removed his mask, quickly scarfed down the dango and put his mask back on.

"That was good!" Kakashi smiled.

You create a gaggy-face and sweat-drop…

Later, Kakashi decided to go train, so you had to follow after him. Doing one-armed pull-ups on a tree branch, he asked you, "So...huff why don't you train a bit? The mission huff is for me to guard you, not for you to be within a foot's distance from me…"

"Right!" you pointed a finger into the air, "I knew that!"

You decided to go to a forest clearing and practice your aim on the targets set up there. Of course, none of your kunai hit the bulls-eyes.

Quite suddenly, you heard a rustle in the tree tops. Ten kunai flew out and perfectly hit the center of every target, even one that was in a blind spot that the mystery person couldn't have seen with normal eyes.

Itachi falls out of the air and, before you could figure out what just happened, he stood in front of you.

"Cough it up," he demanded.

"NO!" you shout to him.

"I'll kill you if you don't!!" Itachi threatened you with another kunai.

Kakashi heard the chaos and came to the rescue! This time, before Itachi knew it, Kakashi was the one behind him with a kunai.

"What does he want you to cough up?" Kakashi asked you before fighting Itachi.

You sighed. "A cookie."

"Not just any cookie, Tobi's cookie!" Itachi grunts. "He's been crying all day and it's really getting annoying!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "A cookie??"

"I took it because Deidara was about to steal it from Tobi! I planned on giving it back later!" you defended yourself.

Kakashi reached into your kunai bag, and to everyone's_ great surprise_, he pulls out the cookie and tossed it to Itachi. At the moment he verified that it was the right cookie, Itachi vanished.

As you walked through town to Kakashi's apartment, you couldn't help but notice a strange look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" he closed his book and slipped it into his kunai bag. He hadn't flipped a page for the whole walk so far, so he must not have been reading it.

"Is something bothering you?"

He paused and sighed. "Yeah. Earlier, when I reached into your kunai bag…"

You wait for him to finish his sentence.

"I could've swore I saw Icha Icha Tactics in there…but it was a life-or-death cookie situation, so I had no time to think about it."

"Yeah, it's in there."

"May I see it?"

"Sure?" You pulled the book out and handed it to him.

He read the first few pages of the book, his overjoyed eyes sparkling unrealistically in the sunset. As he looked up and realized this, his face got even more unrealistically-over-joyed, but he hid his expression from you by masking himself in a bored one.

"Excuse me, I must go report to the Hokage of the mission before tonight."

He vanishes with your book.

"KAKAASHIIII!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!"

You storm off in the direction of his apartment…..


End file.
